Teacher Toshiro
by Typewriterman
Summary: For Toshiro Hitsugaya, graduating from Academy doesn't automatically make you a Shinigami, but it does send you back to school
1. Back to school

If only there was a course on Fanfic writing...**

* * *

**

**Mahou Sensei…_Toshiro_?**

_Yesterday was a bust… _the young boy thought glumly. For years on end, he had endured some of the harshest training anyone ever could have given, and he passed every test and obstacle that was presented. In fact, he graduated the Academy with the highest grades, especially in the subject of ice magic. No one was more powerful amongst his class…and he was proud of that.

Still, graduating and getting good grades wasn't enough to be considered a full fledged Shinigami. He would have to prove himself in the real world; an assignment that would take him undercover amongst regular people…

It was a long train ride towards his assignment, and the silver haired boy was already exhausted from traveling through the senkaimon. The soft ringing of the train doors opening did little to stir him, but the waves of screaming girls managed to do the job. Shocked out of his slumber, he saw the tidal surge of uniformed mayhem sweep out of the train, leaving the car empty. Realizing his stop, he barely had enough time to jump out, just as the rubber edged doors closed on him.

He could remember running, since Shunpo would be out of the question…he had to keep his identity a secret. He was too enthralled about the consequences of discovery, that it was inevitable to crash into the person in front of him.

"Oh, you ok, Rukia-chan?" An auburn haired girl wearing roller skates gently glided towards the person-to-person collision, and she gently helped up the 'crashee'. "Are you lost little boy?" She bent down slightly towards the strangely haired boy, and managed to take him by surprise from her face proximity.

"Waah!" he yelped uncharacteristically of himself, but the girl's face was too close for his comfort. "S-sorry…" he murmured, and tried not to attract any more unnecessary attention.

Three heavy bells began to sing out into the distance, most likely coming from the huge building that sat a sheer distance away from the three. "Oh no, Orihime-chan, we're gonna be late!!" The raven haired girl exclaimed and immediately followed the now dwindled crowd of girls towards the building.

"You probably got off at the wrong stop," the auburn haired girl giggled, "This is the girl's high school…you need to go two more stops before you reach the elementary school!" After making two more orbits around the boy, she carelessly rode off after her friend, zig-zagging to and fro.

"Hey _Snowy_…what are you doing sitting around out there?" Glancing towards an open window, the white haired boy smiled for the first time in a while. Finally, a familiar face…

* * *

"Where the heck's this guy supposed to be, anyways?" The raven haired Rukia panted as she leaned against the door; they barely made it before they locked the school gates. She continued to grumble while her friend busily replaced her roller skates with her uniform shoes, walking along as she did so. "I mean, Kurosaki-sensei couldn't possibly have been serious about sending _me _to greet his replacement…what's up with that?" 

"Maybe because Kurosaki-sensei was tired of your pestering all the time…" Orihime tittered slightly at the risky joke. Sighing in relief from being spared her friend's wrath, they pushed through one door in particular and entered what most would have remarked as 'Chaos.'

Several high pitched voices could be heard, chattering away from inside. Laughter followed some, while the muffled screeches of furniture against the floor did nothing to change Rukia's mood. Upon opening the door, the two were more than ready for the craziness of the Junior High School girls inside. In fact, they were pretty much desensitized to a point where it was for the lack of a better word, normal.

Brightly lit by the several large windows that opened the room to the courtyard below, was an army of desks lined up in a precise order—four lengthwise and five by width. Only few of the students were actually sitting at their seats, while the rest were leaning on their desks, sitting in clusters with other girls, or just standing around. It being an All-Girl's school, the class reflected just that—all girls. Despite what most stereotypes (or creepy older men think for that matter) usually say about the Japanese school system, this is one classroom that didn't fit the definition of 'well behaved.'

Especially since the teacher was late, anyways.

* * *

Two well dressed men in suits walked down the school corridors—empty of students as it was, since class had begun at the bell. What distinguished the two men was not any lewd behavior, or raucous laughter, no. It was simply their hair. 

Toshiro, being the shorter of the two, paid no mind to the several quips and jokes about his snow white hair of which the taller one continued to throw out, as if he had written a book and waited specifically for his arrival to read it aloud. Of course, Toshiro paid no mind as long as he was able to comment on the orange haired man walking aside him. To think, before his arrival, Ichigo Kurosaki was considered to be the youngest teacher on campus. And to tell the truth, the youngest before_ him _is in his late thirties.

"So, Hitsuyuga_-sensei_…never thought I'd see _that _happen…" the man joked openly. "How've you been, kid?"

Keeping a stoic face now, he was too enthralled of the horror stories the Orange Haired man had written about teaching in a facility such as this. _"One hint of weakness…" _His narrative voice echoed, _"…and they'll jump on you like there's no tomorrow…"_

"Come on, Shiro-kun…" Ichigo brushed a hand through his hair, "It's really not as bad as I made it…" He stopped in front of one door in particular, under the sign 'Class 3-A.' "I'd be more than willing to help you on your first day, but I have a class to run…" Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Ichigo smirked to the younger boy.

"_Just a greenhorn…_' _Is what Ikkaku-sensei would've said about this..." _Ichigo plainly thought. "But if you need the help, Unohana-sensei is the one you should call." Tilting his head slightly, Tohirou found it strange that his eyes were focused past him, as if someone were behind him. And so, in turning around, the boy managed to lodge himself amidst the soft silken blouse, and looked up awkwardly at the dark haired woman who smiled back.

"Hello. You must be the famed Toshiro." She said softly. Dumbfounded, he simply stared blankly up to the taller woman, that is, until she moved towards the doorknob.

"S-soft…" Toshiro mindlessly commented on the blouse brushing against his cheek.

Looking down the hall at the Orange haired man, she cleared her throat softly, and the volume of her dulcet voice caught Toshiro by surprise. "Kurosaki-sensei, weren't you supposed to give Toshiro-kun something?"

Suddenly halting, Ichigo walked back; an embarrassed yet calm smile on his face. Halting in front of the smaller white haired boy, he handed Toshiro a thin book. "Oh. Uh, by the way, the dean wanted you have this." Handing over a small book, he chuckled a bit, before rushing back down the hall from whence he was heading. "Good luck, Snowy."

Blinking once, and then twice, he stared at the dull brown cover of the book inquisitively, causing the woman next to him to laugh slightly. "That's your student list" she dutifully explained.

Once his proverbial 'Hamster Wheel' began to turn, he opened the cover, and sifted through the pages with inner amazement, while on the outside, his eyes widened in interest. "So…the students, huh? Names, hobbies…"

"Well, I believe that it's time for your class to start, _Hitsyugaya-sensei_." She turned the doorknob, and in a rush of light and sound, chairs scratched against the floor, and several female voices gasped towards the two standing at the doorway.

"You!!" Both Rukia and Toshiro exclaimed at each other.

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

Alert system much?

So I have finals coming up, and with exception to this here little fic-cy, I probably won't be able to get started on a new fic (or actually start working on a new chapter for an existing one) until mid-may. So, who know's when the next time I'll be able to post...ya'll have patience, so I know it cool...

Along the lines of my other story, **Ichigo**, this was my version of a cross-over fic. I figured that I needed a break from the crazy/drama/action fic ideas that I had, so what's better than having it meshed up with Mahou Sensei Negima? Just try to guess which Bleach characters I'm going to involve...

Of course, I'll get back to **Stranger than Fanfiction **as soon as possible, and thanks for reading!

_...legalites..._

-Based on the works of _**Tite Kubo**_ and **_Ken Akamatsu_**

-In order to keep **Bleach** character personalites (somewhat) in tact, I had to mess around with the character relationships found in **Negima!**


	2. Class Ice Breakers

Wait...it isn't mid-May yet...what gives?**

* * *

**

**Mahou Sensei…Toshiro?**

Opened up to the world by several large windows, light spewed in and naturally illuminated the classroom. An army of desks—four lengthwise and five by width—filled up the center of the room while a single oak desk sat in front and perpendicular to the door. More of a greenish tint than anything, several chalk doodles were sprawled across the ironically named 'blackboard'

A few wipes of a wet rag were all that was necessary to clean to dusty misnomer-board, so that a new message could be written upon the drying board; the chalk held by a practiced and dainty hand. The strawberry blonde girl carefully and gracefully wrote what she read; even so far as to do triple takes with the paper in her hand, as to not make any errors whatsoever. Without her realizing it, a small hand crept in and swiped a dusty chalk eraser.

The rest of the room wasn't as quiet and refined as the class rep at the board, more or less making conversation with the other classmates while waiting for homeroom to start. Despite the bell ringing several minutes ago, their teacher had yet to arrive.

"Ohaiyo!"

"I want one…"

"You like?"

Giggles and laughter and gossip were on the schedule as of now, as the girls were spread out amongst the army of desks and the accompanying chairs throughout the room.

"I'm counting on you…" dressed in the mandatory uniform, the girls paid no mind when the classroom door opened to allow the raven haired Rukia and orange haired Orihime inside.

Quickly scurrying towards the door whilst carrying a chair, a small pink haired girl giggled at her thoughts, and acted quickly with connecting and readying the swiped chalk brush atop the doorframe. Adding to her fun, she jumped off the chair and tied a rope at ankle's length, twanging it once to check if it was taut.

"That Yachiru just doesn't give up, does she?" One of the girls commented. "Huh?" At her gasp, the others who were sitting next to her glanced towards the door as well, specifically at the turning doorknob.

"Oh no…" Gasped Rukia and she ran towards the front of the room in an attempt to save the poor soul who was about to-

"You!" She and the boy exclaimed, although for two very different reasons. Sensing danger, Toshiro glanced upwards, and his eyes widened at the falling chalk brush.

_Oh great, of all the… _Knowing full well that he could easily dodge the brush, it would be kind of hard to explain to all of the witnesses watching the event unfold. With a poof and explosion of white, chalk flew everywhere and caused the young boy to stumble. Coughing slightly, Toshiro tried to calmly escape the dust cloud surrounding him for his lung's sake. Where there should have been stable ground in front of him however, a taut rope caught his foot and sent him flying towards the ground.

Without warning, a bucket fell atop his head, and from the momentum, he kept rolling until crashing into the solid wood desk at the front of the classroom. Coughing still, an embarrassed removed the metal pail from his head, resulting in quiet gasps of amazement amongst the bewildered students.

"Waah?!" They screamed, and scrambled towards the front to help the fallen boy.

"Oh geez, the chalk covered all of his hair…"

"Poor lil' guy…"

"Wa-hahahaha!" the pink haired girl laughed hysterically from the rear of the crowd.

"Wait, that isn't chalk, I think his hair _is _white!"

"Oh!!?"

"We thought you were our new teacher…" the strawberry blonde admitted, pinching Toshiro's cheek cutely.

"Actually," Unohana said with a light smile, "he **is **your new teacher. Take you seats while the professor introduces himself." Turning towards a surprised Toshiro, she smiled again and ushered him towards the front. "Go ahead…" she whispered to him.

"…" Picking himself up, he waited a few seconds until the squeaking of desks and chairs stopped, but was taken back by the intense silence that followed. "Yes, well…" He said towards the class of attentive—and inattentive eyes.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'll be your English instructor for the third semester and I…I look forward to teaching you all I can." Who would have thought that addressing a crowed could be more nerve racking then risking one's life against Hollows? Obviously anyone seeking to be an officer would most very well have to be confident in front of crowds…but the sheer silence was killing him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"AIEEEEE!!!! ISN'T HE ADORABLE!?"

Like a flood gate opening to allow excess water to flow out, a huge crashing wave of girls suddenly burst into squeals and utterances too numerous and loud for the Shinigami to follow. The more he thought of it, it was more kin to an explosion; it seemed that the whole school population of girls had jumped and latched onto him, tugging him to and fro, asking him questions.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU!?" The girls crowded over him.

"E-eleven…" Toshiro stammered, not knowing what led to this sudden interrogation.

"Do you have a girlfriend!?"

"Where're you from?"

_Where was it that Sotaicho said I'd be from? New York? Winnipeg? _"Uh, W-Wales?"

"_Whales!?_ Like the fish?"

"Yes tha—no!!"

"You're English?"

"Is that why your hair's so different!?"

"Wha?"

Away from the rambunctious crowd of girls, a plain looking girl whose raven hair was tied tightly in a bun adjusted her glasses and glanced towards the still smiling Unohana-sensei. "This is a joke, right?" She said in a serious manner, hoping that somewhere the real teacher was hiding and laughing at how duped everyone is in his prank.

"Again, no." The woman replied with her never ending smile.

"**He's really our teacher?" **a few of the girls squealed again, fascinated by Toshiro's white hair.

Completely swamped, the young boy had no clue what could be done at this point. Sure he had learned all he could about the real world in order to function without suspicion, but there surely was no training for this type of situation.

"Enough ladies." Unohana said with a hint of seriousness in her sweet voice. "He's _really _you teacher. He should be respected, not pawed."

"Hai, sensei!" they all chirped, but the crowed seemed to have not dispersed.

_You're saying one thing, yet doing another…_ Toshiro groaned in his mind. Taking his mind off of the constant glomping, a strong hand grabbed onto his collar and pulled him up in surprise. The raven haired girl, with a serious look in her violet eyes, glared down on the young boy.

"_I saw you blur just before the eraser fell on you…_" she whispered, "What did you do…"

A firm slam on a desk nearby finally quieted down the squealing, attracting everyone's attention to it. "WHOAAAAA!!! EVERBODY JUST WHOA!!" The strawberry blonde girl poised in her school uniform—although it looked a bit tight—stood confident. "Just rein it in people." Turning her bright blue eyes towards the raven haired girl, she confidently grinned as her waist long hair waved in a slight breeze.

"Aren't the windows closed?" One girl asked, receiving only a confused shrug from her classmate in return.

"Put him down, Rukia-san. You want to-"

"Save your yakking, Rangiku." Rukia growled slightly, "It looks like you've got your Class Rep goody-goody act down."

"It's no act." The (well shaped) strawberry blonde stated proudly. "Being a 'goody-goody' comes naturally, that's all. If you're trying to make mention of my…youth, that was different."

Letting go of his collar, Rukia smirked towards the slightly taller girl. "Heh. It's funny that you mention that…what's so natural about being into little boys?"

"Say…what?" With an eye twitching, Rangiku pounced on the smaller girl, erupting into a melee.

"Wahh!!" Grabbing onto each other's collars, the girls growled and pulled, while the class around them cheered and hooted.

"Someone who's into senior citizens doesn't get to-"

"Senior Citizens?!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Kurosaki-sensei's ancient! He's like, _thirty_!"

"You shut up about him right now!" Rukia growled loudly.

"Five on Rukia!" squealed a pink haired girl

"Fifteen on Rukia!!" A dark haired girl screamed out

"Twenty on Rangiku!" A dark skinned girl flailed her bet in the open.

"Y-yoruichi Ojou-sama!?"

With a single clap, all eyes turned towards the still smiling Unohana-sensei; the two fighting girls paused in their brawl. "All right everyone, enough fun."

_Fun?_

"Education awaits you. Toshiro-sensei? They're all yours."

"H-Hai…"

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

What are the chances, huh? I found some spare time during my studying this weekend to crank this out...guess who each character is, and I'll give you something special...

...P.M. or email me your guess, you wouldn't want to spoil it for other readers if you did it in the review section, huh?

_**legalities**_

-based on the works of Tite Kubo and Ken Akamatsu


	3. Mask or Paper Bag?

If I were good at animating, this would be the coolest fight scene in the world..

* * *

**Mahou Sensei…Toshiro?**

The roar of falling rock screamed into the distance of the mountains, as the fragments crashed into huge blocks and structures of ice below. What was left of the cliff began sliding down from an unseen force, sliced at an angle and throwing clouds of dusty debris in its wake.

In the distance, two figures stand opposite of each other on what remained of two high cliffs. The sharp breeze caused his white haori to flutter about, as well as his short although pointy bleach white hair. As a shinigami, Toshio Hitsugaya held his Zanpakuto tightly in his hands, as he stared forward at his opponent across from him. "Vizard! Enough of your foolish violence…it is my responsibility as a Captain of the Gotei thirteen…Sereitei shall hold you for trial!" Pillars of ice flew about him as his reiatsu raised dramatically, his jade green eyes furrowed with intensity.

The masked opponent only scoffed at his loudly voiced commands. The dark amber eyes hidden under the horned mask were filled with contempt towards the white haired Shinigami at the opposite cliff, and gripped a similar looking Zanpakuto as well. "Your empty threats do nothing to scare me, Shinigami…" an ethereal voice echoed from behind the mask.

The Vizard sliced through an encroaching pillar of ice from behind, without so much as looking behind. With a blur, a clash of metal sang through the air between the two blades pressing against each other. "Heheh…you're good…" the voice echoed

"And you're ugly…" Toshio grinned back. The Vizard's eyes bulged at these words, causing the Shinigami to only chuckle as a heavy armed swing was aimed for his face. "I guess it was either that or a paper bag, huh?" He laughed even more now, despite the increase in the speed and frequency of attacks headed his way. "I would've preferred the bag though…" he said as he dodged a vertical swipe, "that way I'd be able to bring home some groceries after this was over…"

Behind the mask, the amber eyed Vizard stammered a bit as the Shinigami's reiatsu suddenly changed—becoming starkly different than what she had been fighting; it had become ice cold…

Without saying a word, a pair of crystal clear wings, as if made of glass, appeared from behind the Shinigami; dwarfed only by the appearance of the huge ice dragon that seemingly formed out of nothingness. "_Daiguren Hyōrinmaru…" _his voice echoed into the freezing air around him, and the large winged dragon coiled around and completely covered him in ice. A sudden shock wave of cold air shot out moments later, throwing the masked Vizard backwards to another cliff yards away as everything began freezing where she last stood. Those same wings of ice, suddenly three times as big, eclipsed the moon and the dark sky with their glacial enormity.

"_kidō no __bakudō…98…"_

--

Although pure pandemonium broke out in the class 3-A, there were at least a few girls still sitting in their seats. Two of which sat at the back of the classroom, where many of the girls don't even glance towards most of the time. Her blonde hair meticulously tied in two pigtails, the one girl kept her face down as she slept through the homeroom, although the imbecilic squeals of the classmates made it difficult to continue.

Hiyori Sarugaki slowly opened one haggard eye, and looked about at the crowd of girls at the front of the class. She sharply breathed in, as a chill unceremoniously crawled up her spine for a moment. Lifting her head up, she opened the second eye and scoffed at the squealing of her so called "classmates", who all seemed to drool over their new 'kid teacher' in one way or another.

It just so happened that Rangiku and Rukia up front seemed to be the most vocal about it at the time, whereas the other girls were slightly less than vocal…one of which the quiet and reserved Momo Hinamori was a blatant example. In fact, said girl meekly sat at her desk, her eyes covered by large brunette bangs. Even the ghostly apparition who sat at the front most window seat, Senna—although no one really noticed her anyways—seemed more or less taken with the new teacher.

The only thing that seemed to have saved the white haired child from further harassment from the students was the school bell ringing, at which point the girls immediately ran without learning a single thing about English for that day's lesson.

Hiyori's amber eyes rest on the small form of the new teacher; young, long white hair that pointed up, teal green eyes… "Toshirou Hitsugaya…" Her voice purred softly upon pronouncing the name, "It seems like this term won't be _such _a waste, ne, Nemu?" The tall raven haired girl who sat next to her stared ahead; blinking only once.

"Hai…master…"

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriterman**

If you didn't notice, I kind of introduced an OC. Toshio means "alert/genius/valued man", and if I weren't so lazy, I'd most definitely get started on a picture (and eventually scanning it) of what I thought up for his appearance. If you don't know who the "_masked Vizard_", you need to get started on Bleach...seriously...

Last update for the week, though I'll start taking a bit longer to update each story now; although there with also be longer chapters...I finally introduced Hiyori-chan to the story, as well as some other characters (albeit indirectly).

**_...legalities..._**

Based on the works of Tite Kubo and Ken Akamatsu


	4. Senna the friendly ghost

**Mahou Sensei..._Toshiro_?**

Always transparent, and invisible to everyone else, the youthful looking dark haired girl had known this classroom long enough to make any normal person go mad. Seriously though, it was obvious that she couldn't be any _normal _person. But the bright eyed girl didn't pay any mind to that anyway, since really, no one was normal amongst her classmates.

To be honest, this year's class had to be the one time where _she _felt normal. That only made it that more enjoyable though, since all the girls were so full of excitement, and hilarity…and the new teacher was such a cutie, too!

Floating through the remodeled classroom, Senna watched with glee as her more lively classmates chatted about their day, chatted about television, but juiciest of all, their new teacher…

"I still can't believe it…" one stern looking redhead complained to herself, "…there's no possible way that this has to be true…" She adjusted her red brimmed glasses, and returned to her laptop computer. Behind her and still floating above the ground, Senna watched in awe as the girl manipulated the keys and controlled the images that popped up on the thin screen. After opening some folders, several vibrant pictures came into view, of a long haired and extraordinary looking girl. Taking a second glance as another picture of the same girl popped up, it became obvious that there was a slight pattern going on.

"Oh…Orihime-chan…" the bespectacled girl breathed softly as she softly caressed the screen with her finger.

"Did you say something, Chizuru-chan?" said girl asked from across the room, her happy-go-lucky mood somehow jumping all the way to where Senna was.

"N-no!" Chizuru stammered, and quickly hid her blushing face behind her screen. Trying to stifle her giggles, Senna floated off to another part of the classroom, closer towards the front nearby her desk.

"Hey, Karin, that was a great game you played yesterday!" a more boisterous girl said to her seat mate. She smirked with grand confidence, and her wily eyes complimented her exotically dark skin. "I hear you scored the winning shot."

"Uh, yeah, thanks, Yoruichi-san…" the smaller girl took chuckled a bit awkwardly, but not because of the compliment…the steely eyed girl standing next to the dark Yoruichi sent shivers down the small raven haired girl's spine.

"She's…scary…" Senna definitely empathized with the young soccer player. Floating away carefully, she tried not to make any sudden movements, as if the steely eyed girl with braided hair would be able to see her. At the wall opposite the large windows, the single door slammed open as a small white haired boy frantically ran in, panting.

"S-sorry I'm late everyone…" he panted heavily, placing his coat at the back of a chair while stuffing something into his pocket. "…so, where did we leave off from yesterday?" Quickly moving their desks and chairs back into place, the girls of room 3-A readied themselves for another fun day with their young teacher.

"Sensei looks so disheveled today…" Senna observed, just as a second panting figure ran into the classroom, her own hair also mussed up.

"r-Rukia!? Where have _you _been!?" the full figured class representative exclaimed and clamored over her desk. "Y-you're late for class, and…and…"

"Stuff it, Rangiku…" she responded hoarsely, as she limped all the way to her desk.

"Why, I never!" the tall girl huffed. As Rukia hobbled over to her desk, Orihime nervously jumped up to her feet.

"Uh, so, Shiro-kun…I mean, Hitsugaya-sensei, we were…uh…" Orihime stuttered, darting her eyes back and forth. She laughed loudly, gingerly waving to all the staring eyes around her. "Uh…" Slowly but surely, Orihime sat back down at her desk and flashed a smile and two thumbs up at the groggy-looking Rukia next to her.

"…thank you for that, Orihime-san…" Rangiku commented calmly, "…but that doesn't excuse _you_!" she pointed accusingly at the small raven haired girl, after finally hopping over desks to stand next to her. "What did you do to my Shiro-kun, you midget hussy!?"

"What the heck!?" Rukia's eye twitched and immediately jumped the taller strawberry-blonde.

"Uh oh…" Senna jumped out of the way of the brawl, by phasing through a desk to fly up towards the ceiling. To say that pandemonium exploded in the classroom would be an understatement; considering that the girls actually reformed the desks to be as close to the shape of an octagon as possible, that is.

"No, please, not again!" Toshiro tried to push through the crowd, but to no avail.

"Taking all bets!"

"Ojou-sama!?"

"Um, please?" a soft spoken voice tried to sound out amongst the raucous noise, "Hitsugaya-sensei said to stop…"

"Oh, come on Momo-chan, you have to be a _lot _more aggressive than that!" a smiling blonde girl scoffed with a smile, "like this…HEY! QUIT IT YOU ANIMALS!!"

"Excuse me?" was all the Orange haired man had to say before everyone froze in their places. Before they knew it, the former homeroom teacher was in-between Rangiku and Rukia, still with a docile and disarming smile on his face. "Still as lively as ever, hmmm?"

"K-Kurosaki-sensei…?" Rukia blushed with shame, and stared down at her shoes. "I-I can explain!"

"Ichigo, please don't tell-"

"No problem…" Ichigo casually raised his hand to interrupt the nervous teacher, "…I know since you're still new, that these girls being who they are…well, it's a little intimidating, but I'm sure you can handle it…" turning to the rest of the girls, who had already snuck back to their seats, the man glanced back once more to Rangiku and Rukia and flashed a smile. "Try not to be so excited, ok? And Class Representative, I appreciate your devotion, but try not to be too involved."

"Hai, Kurosaki-sensei…" Rangiku reverently bowed, to which Rukia followed as well.

"Keep up with your studies, everyone!" He flashed one more smile, before finally walking towards the door.

"Thanks, Kurosaki-sensei!" Orihime chirped and waved.

"Well, you've all heard him…" Rangiku attempted to readjust her school blouse, "…we should all be focusing on our studies…"

-- -- --

She phased through the wall, carefully following the Orange haired man at a safe distance. Despite her precautions however, Ichigo stopped in the middle of the hallway, and turned to face the seemingly transparent girl. "Oh, Senna-chan, I've been meaning to talk to you." He smiled at the familiar face, and she couldn't help but to blush at his warm grin.

"Uh, you were, Kurosaki-sensei?" she fumbled with her fingers slightly, as her bright eyes darted up every now and then back towards the man.

"Well, yes you see, I haven't been able to talk to Shiro-kun lately, so if he gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to go to me, alright?"

Surprised, Senna looked strangely at the man. "…you mean…?" He simply nodded in response, sparking yet another flow of crimson in her cheeks. "Uh, h…Hai, Kurosaki-sensei…"

"Well, I better be off to my own class…" he began walking down the hallway once again, waving casually toward the spirit behind him without looking. "…and have fun with you class this year…it seems it's going to be a very exciting one…"

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

Despite it only being four volumes long, I highly suggest you get a read on with Tite Kubo's first work, _Zombie Powder_! There are a lot of similar looking characters that are now in bleach, one of them being an odd character named Gamma who has a distinct resemblance to Grimmjaw...

**_...legalites..._**

Based off the works of Tite Kubo and Ken Akamatsu


End file.
